


Watch

by CatHeights



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For now, Chloe can do what she does best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch

He doesn't wake as she enters, but that's not surprising as he hadn't even noticed her following him, too drunk and high on heaven knows what to be aware of his surroundings. Chloe stands next to the couch where he's collapsed, one of his hands dragging on the floor.

"Oliver." She says his name softly, not expecting an answer, which is good as he doesn't move nor make any sound to acknowledge he recognizes another presence in the room. It's painful to witness him hurting himself like this, as if he's daring the universe to end his life. Well, that's not going to happen if she can help it. For now, he's beyond reason, but she can do what she does best – watch.

Chloe quietly makes her way through the penthouse, placing cameras in locations she feels will have the best potential of alerting her to when Oliver may need help. As she picks up his belt buckle, she pauses, for a second feeling guilty at the invasion, but then an image flashes through her mind – Oliver lying in a street, covered in blood. The guilt fades, and she finishes the job with determination.

As she goes to leave, she can't resist pausing by the couch. He looks so uncomfortable lying like that. She kneels down and lifts his arm, urging him to lie more fully on the couch. He moves without protest, body disconcertingly pliant in her grasp. His breath quickens, and for a second Chloe fears he's going to wake, but he doesn't. Except for the rapid sound of his breathing, Oliver is silent, but the expression on his face seems so pain filled.

Without thought, she moves her hand, fingers tracing down the side of his face. "Ollie, it's just a dream."

His breathing slows, expression evening out. For a few minutes, she keeps her hand pressed against his cheek. Perhaps when he wakes, somewhere in his subconscious he'll remember this moment of comfort, remember he's not alone. She doubts it, but it's a nice thought.

It's time to go. Chloe stands, gives him one last glance, and then quietly leaves. She'll know when it's time to do more than just watch.


End file.
